Ten Moments
by Sini
Summary: [MeLty] Ten short moments in the lives of the two detectives. Mac's POV.


Hey all! This is a little fic I wrote while on a train… I had an hour to spare and free pages at the back of my notebook, so I thought... what the hey! This is not my best writing but I decided to type it out and upload it anyway. Mostly because there is a serious shortage of MeLty fics! The story has fluff, clichés and other similar elements in it so you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any characters associated with the show. I only claim my original characters.

Completely unbeta-ed. All the mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Ten Moments**

****

** I **

I can see Lindsay walking into the lab and she is smiling - like always. No matter what yesterday had brought with it, the next morning she wears a genuine smile which makes others feel better too. At least me. She truly has a gift. Soon I find her peeking into my office.

"Morning Mac!" she greets me, her smile growing a little bigger when I answer.

Every single morning, with only a few exceptions, she makes sure to come and greet me. I appreciate it and find myself looking forward to it more and more each day.

She doesn't invite herself in, probably wanting to start working herself and maybe not wanting to disturb me. We exchange a few quick words before she disappears, but not without giving me one last smile.

The image of her smiling stays in my head for the rest of the day.

And I find myself smiling as well.

** II **

She is peering intently through a microscope. She looks up and tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, while she stares at nothing in particular. I can practically see the wheels turning inside her head. Looking back down at the sample, she bites her lip softly. She leans forward just a little bit and rests her arms on the table.

"I think I need to go back to the scene," she announces, looking at me.

"What did you find?" I ask, walking to stand beside her.

She tells me her theory and I have to say it is brilliant. I can't believe how she came up with it but it covers everything. Her wit is impeccable at times. I grin, though it is not completely voluntary. Since when have I grinned?

** III **

We are at the morgue where Sid is telling us about our latest victim. We study the man lying on the table from head to toe, looking up every once in a while. Sid eagerly points out different types of bruising and other marks he has found. While were studying a small cut on the victims elbow, Sid makes us both look up.

"Have you noticed that you nod in synchrony…" he states more than asks.

Still bending over, we turn our heads to face each other. Sharing a small smile, we continue to study the injury.

"Well, at least you're not uncomfortable about it," Sid adds when he turns to find one of his instruments.

He is right – there is no awkwardness in the air. A tad of amusement and something I can't quite put my finger on, but I know I enjoy it.

** IV **

My head is pounding like never before. That is how it feels at the moment anyway. I rest my head on my hands and close my eyes. I can't even hear what is happening around me.

The smell of coffee makes me open my eyes and the first thing I see is a fresh cup of coffee right in front of me. I notice there are a couple of pills next to it. Looking up I see Lindsay.

"I hope those will help," she says sympathetically. "For some reason, it does the trick for me."

"Thanks," I reply and take the pills along with a few gulps of the coffee. The hot liquid is soothing and I can feel the pain subsiding a little already.

"Take a break," she says softly. "Please, it'll make you feel a lot better."

And I do.

** V **

"Do you remember what the man was wearing?" she asks the little boy. He nods and shifts in his seat, clearly reliving the memory.

"Could you describe it to me?" she continues. The boy's eyes are watering and abruptly he clings to her sleeve.

The boy tells her surprisingly much. I can't help but marvel at her ability to handle children. They seem to find her more easy to approach than most adults.

I can't manage to hear what the boy tells her. After a while, Lindsay lifts her gaze to meet my eyes and nods. She must have gotten what we hoped for. With a small smile, I nod back at her.

"Now, how about that ice cream I promised?" I hear her say to the boy and I watch her gently smooth his hair.

** VI **

"Are you kidding me?" Lindsay exclaims. She is listening to Stella's recap of her unfortunate, yet tragicomic date-gone-bad.

"Well, if you're into that sort of thing…" she mutters, trying to hold back her laughter. Then Stella starts laughing and soon both women are in a fit of laughter together.

Laughter may be infectious but I'm occupied by something else. I reserve the moment to take in her appearance and it seems the more she laughs, the prettier she gets. I find my mood increasing rapidly.

The laughter dies down when Hawkes enters with a paper bag. Everyone eagerly accepts their rightful bagel. I take a few steps to the table and reach for one. Turning around I notice the vacated seat that has appeared on the sofa and Lindsay gestures me to take it. Apparently she has made room for me. The offer is all too tempting and welcoming for me to even think about refusing.

** VII **

Lindsay takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Don't you just love it?" she asks me.

"Love what?" I ask in puzzlement.

"The smell of air after it has snowed," she states, her eyes still closed.

"It's very… nice." I stammer.

She looks at me with a frown.

"How convincing," she retorts sarcastically. "You need to smell it properly," she continues. "Close your eyes and breathe in deeply."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She looks at me more demandingly and I feel it's best if I comply. It's not like I really have a good reason not to. "Alright then…"

I feel the cool air fill my lungs and slowly I let the air back out.

"So?" she asks eagerly.

"Feels good."

"Told ya…" she says triumphantly and I chuckle.

"I also smell the sweet aroma coming from that hot dog stand."

"You're a quick learner," she says with a smile.

** VIII **

I knock on Lindsay's office door even though it's open. She spins around in her chair.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I was just putting up some Christmas cards I got. Thought I could bring a few here, spice up my office a bit during the holidays."

"That's a lot of cards…"

I'm amazed by the stack that is currently occupying the middle of her desk.

"Well, my niece made me three so…"

"Three?"

"Yeah, she really enjoys making these," Lindsay elaborates, picking another one up. She smiles softly when she opens it and quickly reads the few lines written inside.

I remember Lindsay mentioning her niece. I think her name is Hannah. That's when she shows me the picture attached inside one of the cards: it's the two of them laughing at something and it makes me smile as well.

I turn my attention back to my initial reason for being in her office. "I was gonna ask you to join the rest of us. We're going for a drink."

"Then count me in."

** IX **

"Get him!" I yell to anyone in the vicinity. Our suspect is trying to flee and is running down the stairs of the apartment building we are in. I'm a couple of flights of stairs behind him, although I think I may be closing in on him. When he reaches the front door, his route is cut short by Lindsay.

I have never fully understood how the petite woman can take down guys twice her size, but I admire her for that. She refuses to be weak.

When I reach them, she has him pinned against the floor.

"Nice catch," I comment.

She smirks at me and handcuffs the man in question.

** X **

I know I have to talk to Lindsay. I know I have to talk to her soon. I also know that it is time to face my feelings. For months now, I've noticed feelings that are more than just friendly. There is something lingering between us and we are both aware of it. There is wordless communication, extra glances, smiles that are reserved only for the other one and most of all – feelings.

All the other members of our team have already left for home and it's getting late. As I shift through the last few reports on my table, I glance up to see Lindsay strolling towards my office.

"I'm out for the night," she informs me. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

I was half expecting her to say that. We often go for some late dinner at a small diner after work. I can't even remember when we started doing it without the rest of the team, but it just comes naturally.

"Gladly," I say, stand up and walk to her. "But only if we do it differently this time."

I extend my hand to her and she knows what I mean. A smile spreads across her lips.

"Let's go then," she replies as she takes my hand and squeezes it.

And for the first time we walk the four blocks hand in hand, not just as colleagues, but as a couple – Because that is what we are from this moment on.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Thanks for reading :)

I'll be getting back to 'The Things We Share' very soon so keep an eye out for that. ;)


End file.
